civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aliens (CivBE)
Ambiguities in the Page I have a bit of an issue understanding a few of the implications regarding the Aliens based on the information on this page: *'"Players pursuing the Harmony affinity are able to form a deeper bond with Aliens..."' I am more than a bit confused by this. I focused on the Harmony affinity in my first game, and I did not note at any time, any feature specific to that affinity which improved my relationship with the aliens, even indirectly. They continued to be just as standoffish and territorial as they are by default. Yes, Harmony obviously grants you access to different xeno-focused buildings, but I cannot find a single instance of it enabling peaceful cooexistence. *'"Alternatively, leaving a nest 60 turns within your territory whilst not attacking the aliens will allow them to calm down and consider you non-threatening, and so not attacking your colonists or military units when they pass by..." '''As I have not managed to perform this feat (which is honestly a massive investment of time, resources and units ''and requires a bit of luck), I do not know what exactly this entails. Mostly I don't understand if the contributor is implying that all aliens regard your units as friendly or simply the ones that spawn(ed) from that specific nest. *'"While directly opposed to the Purity affinity, Harmony and Supremacy players will essentially gain a passive defense force if they pursue this, and the Harmony player will get access to vital resources they otherwise wouldn't have..." '''I don't understand whether this statement is asserting that Purity affinity Civs literally ''cannot become friendly with aliens or simply asserting that if you choose Purity instead of Harmony or Supremacy, that your goal does not (or should not) include peaceful coexistence. Also, is this specifically stating that only Harmony Civs get the Xenomass from friendly nests? I don't want to come across as ungrateful. The contributor(s) to this page have largely provided a wealth of excellent information which is otherwise extremely ambiguous if you only go by what information is provided in-game. I greatly appreciate anyone who makes contributions in earnest and works towards informing curious players such as myself. Incrognito (talk) 16:59, January 20, 2015 (UTC) For the first part, its referring to the integration of alien genetic material into their own genomes (miasmic respiration and metabolism, increased integration of the eukaryotic aggregate pools known as "Xenomass" into their diet and economy) and the use of the local wildlife as beasts of burden. For the second, its just what it says on the tin. Expand your borders onto an Alien nest, don't kill any aliens or stand near the nest for 60 turns (recommend a sonic wall for maximum safety)., BAM, instant alien militia which functions independently of your own humans. Don't attack them , and they'll guard the area just beyond your Borders like it was their own nests. Nothing like a pod of Kraken to keep feckin Kozlov's Engrammites from even touching your shoreline. Finally, with the fact that most Purity missions and bonuses are alien slaying centric, why focus on Purity if you aren't going to "cull the herd"? Unless you like ignoring missions and just focus on the technology that is. Attacking the aliens? I'm just trying to understand a few things and have a few questions: #Is walking a unit on to a tile containing a empty alien nest, considered to be attacking the aliens? #Would the other factions consider this as an attack on the aliens? #If I leave a military unit on the tile, thus preventing the nest from respawning, is it considered an attack each time the nest would have respawned? #Does bombarding an alien unit from my city count as an attack? I've tried some experiments, but the results are inconclusive. Any information would be appreciated. (Mystikpretzel (talk) 13:51, February 25, 2015 (UTC)) :Hey, good questions! You might attract more attention if you posted them to the forum instead of this talk page, though. :I don't have any solid evidence, but my gut feeling is 1. yes, 2. yes, 3. no, 4. yes. —ZeroOne (talk) 18:59, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Great idea. I went ahead and did that. I'll relay what I hear. Mystikpretzel (talk) 03:48, March 9, 2015 (UTC)